


猪头酒吧静悄悄Hog′s Head is quiet

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable





	猪头酒吧静悄悄Hog′s Head is quiet

没有任何一个成年巫师会否认猪头酒吧的魅力。  
每天二十一点到次日凌晨三点，以猪头酒吧为名的这座矮小建筑就会散发出女神般的光芒，从屋内飘来的憨厚气息让人驻足，那些爱好称兄道弟的男孩们聚集在一起，仅仅三言两语的一个回合，积攒了一整天的昏昏欲睡就会被清理一空。  
但即使是在魔法世界，夜夜伉俪也总有结束的一天。在这里混迹几年后，聪明的人总会发现，究其猪头酒吧的塞壬般魔力，不过是掺了水的啤酒，高谈阔论的嗓门，还有一些未登记的迷幻魔药的作用。  
年轻的马尔福和他的朋友曾经是这里的常客，在参加工作了的第五年的今晚，他们终于决定要告别这里。  
这个决定是经过深思熟虑的，毕竟许多年纪比马尔福更大些的青年男士在数年的反复挣扎中，仍旧没能放弃这块根据地，当然，不是因为他们在心理上青春永驻，只是出于显而易见的原因。  
整个伦敦市的面积1577平方公里，而属于巫师的地界不过150平方公里，如果离开了猪头酒吧，那他们哪也去不了。不过从今天起，这150平方公里中，又添加了150平房米，德拉科.马尔福在伦敦买了个新房子。  
这就是马尔福一行人决定离开猪头酒吧的最终原因。

1.沉痛追悼那些逝去的猪头  
“我记得我和我第2到第9位的女友都是在这里认识的，”德拉科.马尔福叹息的哀嚎一声：“可现在我甚至都记不得她们的名字了。”  
“别内疚了老兄，”克拉布安慰性的拍了拍他的肩膀：“没人会因为你记不清自己19岁时那些相处不到一周的异性名字而怪罪你。”  
“而且她们肯定也不记得你了，只有我们和猪头酒吧记得...”在吧台泛黄的灯光下，布雷斯语调缓慢又哀伤。  
“...记得有个人每周三都在这里吐个烂醉...”高尔说道。  
“还要坚持自己用魔杖清理呕吐物...”诺特补刀，  
“结果每次都把魔杖拿反，反倒把胃里的那些...”布雷斯用模拟鸡皮疙瘩的声音说道。  
德拉科用掌心捂住耳朵，手指埋在金色的头发里，请求道：“行行好吧，再说我又要吐了。”  
“我希望你房子的甲醛味足够稀薄了，明晚去你那里聚会的时候，我可不想喝甲醛味的兑水酒精。”  
“你的担心太多余了，我在我的豪宅里腾出了一间空房间，一点装修都没有，专门用来聚会。”德拉科回复。  
“我明天要加班，等你们踩点完毕，我再去和你们回合吧。”布雷斯临时请假。  
“你们想试一试玩笑商店的室内弹跳烟花吗？”西奥多.诺特提高了声调：“那可是一间空房间，还有比弹跳烟花更适合空房间的玩笑吗？”

2.就当昨天的哀悼被猪吃了吧  
“布雷斯老兄，你不是说今天要加班吗？”猪头酒吧门口有人朝屋里大喊，和卷发美女举杯相识的黑皮肤在吧台蓝色灯光的映照下触目惊心。  
惊心的正是是布雷斯.赞比尼本人。  
“那个...我提前下班了，就过来坐坐。”一副大言不惭的笑意，布雷斯搂着新认识的美女往旁边让了让，好给朋友们挪出点位置。“不过你们不是该在德拉科新家里嘛，怎么又跑这来了？”  
“别提了。”文森特摆摆手，他在吧台占据了不小的位置：“西奥多非要带弹跳烟花，还装在了德拉科椅子下面。”  
“这哪能怪我嘛。”西奥多脸色稍有歉意，随后又忍不住发出了两声干笑。  
“然后呢？德拉科人呢，他怎么没来，你们别是刚才圣芒戈回来吧。”  
“瞧你说的，哪能呢，西奥多把烟花装椅子下面，谁知道那是个什么假冒伪劣产品，火力还挺大，哄的一声就把天花板戳了个窟窿，德拉科骂西奥多的回音一直传到楼上去了。”  
“啊？这可怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办啊。”格雷戈里幸灾乐祸的说：“楼上的骂声也通过窟窿洞传到房间来了，反正聚会嘛，也没事可做，我们就和楼上对骂了一会。我们骂无聊了，德拉科就说上楼去和邻居谈谈维修的事情，还算挺有公德心呢。”  
西奥多接着说：“然后他一上楼就半个小时都没下来，我趴墙角听了一会，没有任何危险的迹象，我们就来酒吧继续了。”  
“唉。”布雷斯看着他的狐朋狗友，无奈的惋惜着新公寓。

3.生存还是灭亡，这是个问题  
“喂，德拉科，我给你说个事，你可做好心理准备。”布雷斯语重心长的拍拍他的肩膀，又帮他叫了杯朗姆酒，用90年代最后的庆贺方式暗示着他即将公布的腥风血雨。  
“我看见潘西了。她回伦敦了，我今早上刚从健身房出来她就从我身边擦肩而过，”布雷斯眯着眼睛陶醉，像指挥官一样张开双臂：“那一刻，有一种命中注定的感觉，仿佛世界上最强烈的聚光灯在正午时刻打在我的皮肤上。于是我就赶紧走了，差点就和她打个照面，好险。”  
看着德拉科直愣愣的眼神像要望穿他，布雷斯搂着他的胳膊又勒紧了点：“不过你也不用担心，伦敦这么大呢，估计你一年也碰不着她。喂，你给点反应啊，一声不吭吓唬谁呢。”  
“潘西就在你背后。”德拉科幽幽的吐出这一句。  
”啊！”一声惊叫，布雷斯一个激灵后头望去，什么也没有，转回头德拉科一脸得意的看着他。  
“你那叫什么命中注定，健身房一年办十二次折扣会员，全英国的巫师谁没办过三次卡，我这才叫命中注定呢。”德拉科对着酒瓶，咕噜咕噜吹了小半瓶。  
“别卖关子啊，你也遇到她了？”  
“何止...”德拉科醉醺醺得伸出魔杖指指天花板，一点红光，半个拳头大小的蜘蛛烧焦着落了下来。“她就住我楼上。”  
“正楼上？她就天天在你头顶踩来踩去那种？”一旁的西奥多不知道什么时候冒了出来。  
“对，”德拉科突然有点恼火：“你炸的就是她的地板。”  
“这也太巧了吧。”西奥多一时目瞪口呆，过了几秒才恍然大悟拍拍自己的脑门：“我早该想到的，全英国有几个人能和你对骂半个小时还能忍住不来个阿瓦达。”  
“那你俩前天晚上都做什么了。她是不是痛哭流涕求你原谅，然后决定为表歉意，赔你一个地板？”文森特问。  
“都成年了，我觉得潘西不像道歉的人，而且我觉得当年的事情，是德拉科不对。”格雷戈里.高尔突然惊恐的睁大眼睛：“你没喝她给你的什么茶吧，女人的报复心可不能小看。”  
“我当时脑子里就冒出两个字：搬家。”德拉科毅然决然的表情。  
“没这么严重吧。”  
德拉科大义凌然的表情又松弛下来，哭丧着脸：“当然没啊，天花板上那么大一个窟窿，我这房子转手卖出去，得折两番呢。”  
“这样吧。”格雷戈里从衬衣口袋里掏出四张小卡片，点了下人头，最后收回去三张，把唯一一张郑重的托付到德拉科的掌心：“我餐厅的优惠券，你拿好，实在不行请她吃顿好的，你俩的陈年往事就算这么过去了吧。”

 

4.在一场聚会中，缺席的那位总会以另一种方式存在  
黄昏时刻，猪鼻子被斜阳拉长，像一根象鼻戳在酒吧的前厅，那两个鼻孔是粉色光亮中的两个黑洞，凝视着过往的客人，仿佛钻研着他们心底最深的秘密。  
悬挂着的猪头虽然知道但什么也不会说，而屋里的一小桌客人早已议论纷纷。  
“他们居然真的去了你的餐厅？还坐了那么久？”布雷斯差点就要拍桌了。  
“初恋情人深情对望，先是相谈甚欢宛如初见，随后回首几年风雨竟无语凝噎，接下来就该...”文森特.克拉布想着接下来的剧情：“那他们两谁先抱头痛哭的？”  
“什么谁先哭的，我快哭了。”格雷戈里为了配合语境，拉长着脸：“他们两把优惠券上的特价食品都点了个遍，最后服务员去说该打烊了，他们才准备走，走之前德拉科还特意把我叫出来，说外面天阴阴的，让我给他借把伞。都快吃到深夜了，难不成还指望天亮着吗？”  
西奥多八卦的脸都凑近了：“你可看清楚了？两个人不仅相安无事，还把酒言欢？”  
“我从后厨偷窥了半个小时呢，潘西穿的很随意，连妆都没怎么画，看起来他们两出来不止一两次了，起码得这个数。”格雷戈里比划了一个拳头。  
“那德拉科呢？连发蜡都没打？”  
“你们别盘问我了，想知道自己去找他问个清楚呗。”  
“那我们也得先见得找他人啊，神龙不见尾的，也不来酒吧玩。”  
“我可不想去他家，我看他家有邪气，硬是把25岁差一点就要走向稳重的小伙子重新拉回火坑，楼下说不定住着费尔奇呢。”

 

5.窟窿当空照，猪头对他笑  
这个世界上一切都有保质期。头发每天都在变少，时装每季更替一次，星星会忘记前一天的队形，青春的那只猫头鹰也去了另一个世界。如果梅林大发慈悲，让人仿佛回到少年，仅仅是降临一种感觉，也足以无力抵抗这层诱惑。  
这不能怪德拉科，屋顶上一个路灯大小的窟窿挂在头顶，任谁都会忍不住想，窟窿上面的那个人在干什么。  
“稀客稀客。”布雷斯堆着假笑，仅仅一周未见，他觉得眼前的马尔福像个小少爷，散发着青春的光芒，让周围蓬荜生辉。  
“我有重大事情要宣布。”德拉科朝他的朋友们挥挥手，示意他们靠过来。  
“我不打算搬家了。”  
“切，我还以为有更爆炸一点的消息呢。”西奥多失望的叹口气。“例如，你们俩重归于好之类的。”  
文森特说：“这算爆炸吗？”我还以为是要宣布举行一场世纪婚礼了呢。”  
“我可是下了很大决心才决定不搬家的。我那天请她吃饭了。”  
“我们知道。”  
“你们怎么知道的？好吧，那我说点你们不知道的：我觉得潘西变好了。”  
“你的意思是以前很坏？”布雷斯发出钓鱼提问。  
“这倒也不是，我那天设想了一下，要是我和潘西重新在一起的话也不错。”  
“这还用想吗，马尔福老兄。”一行人快被他绕得无语了。  
“别打断我，设想一下，我们两和好之后，互相承诺不离不弃，彼此扶持。然后我在半夜三点把她摇醒，假装自己做了噩梦，出于我们虚伪的契约，于是她虽然困得要死，还要装模作样哄我几句，这世界还有比这更简单更过瘾的报复吗？”  
他的朋友一脸不可置信的望着他：“你真是无聊透顶了，马尔福。”

 

6.谁都可以洗心革面重新做人，即使你25岁就秃了顶  
无聊透顶的马尔福可能伤了自尊心，所以一连半个月都不曾在庄严的猪头下露面。  
在忙碌的年底，他的朋友们也如冬鸟各自忙碌着。偶尔他们也会想起他们朋友毫无悬念的八卦新闻，爱是易燃品，一点就着，他们知道预想的那天总会来到。  
刚忙完年底报表的文森特在这天走进酒吧，犹豫着要不要报名反抗催婚培训班的西奥多这天也来到了酒吧，站在猪头前思念家乡的格雷戈里驻足在此，遇见了被德拉科拖到门口的布雷斯。  
“圣诞节来我家吧，来吃大餐。潘西说要请你们。”德拉科难得腼腆得笑：“我们两把烂了个窟窿的天花板拆了，装了节楼梯，干脆改成了小复式。这事可得瞒着物业。不过，这钱得让诺特先生报销。”  
“好啊，既然破了钱包，是不是等结婚的时候，就可以少出点。”西奥多一语惊醒梦中人，其他三位才反应过来，下意识的捂住钱包。  
猪头酒吧静悄悄地，不好的预感油然而生，他的朋友们盘算着，这次的份子钱是保不住了。  
-fin-


End file.
